¡Una triste realidad!
by DiggyKraft45
Summary: Nadie está libre de nada, cuando menos importancia le prestas, más profundo es el asombro que no puedes contener. Triste BoruSara. One-Shot largo. ... –Tu e-eras mi... meta, Sarada Uchiha.


Ya descubrí como se les dice a este tipo de historia –One Shot– ... Bueno seguiré haciendo unos más de estos. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este relato. Personajes de su creador, los uso sin fines de lucro.

Si me dijeran, ¿define lo que significa la tristeza?

Creo que mi respuesta sería lo que siento ahora mismo.

Solo tengo mente para pensar en mí error, en mi maldito y atroz error.

Mi compañero de equipo y yo nos dirigíamos hacia los Rostros Hokage, por un llamado repentino del Séptimo.

–¡Boruto!... Al parecer si tienes interés en la misión que les voy a otorgar. –el padre de Boruto contemplaba la inmensa aldea.

–No me perdería por nada del mundo la oportunidad de demostrarte lo poderoso que me he vuelto. –al parecer la química si existía entre ellos.

Si hubiera contemplado un poco más esa sonrisa que siempre irradiabas, no me hubiera retractado de nada, pero sabes una cosa... Ahora mismo el arrepentimiento me consume inimaginable mente.

–¡Tonto, muestra más res... –justo cuando iba a darle una golpiza, al Hokage se le ocurre interrumpir.

–Déjalo Sarada, es su forma de mostrarme su afecto. –el pelirubio menor asintió. –Lo que quiero comunicarles es un tema muy serio.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos... la expresión del padre de mi amigo cambio completamente.

–Cada día son más los informes de ninjas desaparecidos en las principales aldeas del país del Fuego –sentía el ambiente tenso que se estaba formando.

–Ciertamente no sabemos con exactitud qué o quién está ocasionado todo esto, por eso los he elegido a los tres para contribuir a la captura de aquella entidad desconocida. –expreso calmadamente el Hokage.

"Vaya esto podría ser más complicado de lo que esperaba"

–A los tres... ¿Puedo preguntar quién es el tercer integrante del grupo? –Boruto entraba nuevamente a la conversación.

–Creí que ya te encontrabas en tu cama tomando tu biberón... bebé llorón. –no pude evitar reírme ante tal comentario por parte de Shikadai.

Ahora se dónde estás, lo que detesto y por mucho es saber que en esta vida ya no estaremos juntos jamás.

–Vaya, así que el ninja con cabeza de piña se nos une, ¡Qué genial, dattebasa! –"Ahí está pues... el amigo hiperactivo que por defecto tengo"

–Bien ahora que ya está el equipo reunido, les daré a saber su rol en la misión. –Nos posicionamos a la par del Hokage, para centrarnos en la información que nos iba a dar.

–Los tres partirán hacia un punto medio de la zona, para luego separarse en un bando de 2 y Sarada se dirigirá hacia otro punto señalado. –dijo el Séptimo sintiéndose algo exhausto, supongo que tiene que ver con su papel de líder.

Boruto y Shikadai asintieron, mientras yo me encontraba algo indecisa. Ya me imaginaba el escenario que posiblemente se formaría en las afueras de Konoha.

–Sarada, te encargaras de investigar a fondo los cuerpos de algunos ninjas y necesito que me envíes un informe sobre alguna anomalía que se presente en estos. –hablo delicadamente para alegría mía, no me conllevaría muchos riesgos.

–Boruto y Shikadai, ambos se unirán junto a otros ninjas de élite para detener al causante de nuestras preocupaciones, ¡Tendrán la obligación de detenerlo sin fracasar, por eso son aptos para esta misión! –lo que más me sorprendió de aquello era que mis amigos no se tensaron ante las palabras abruptas del rubio mayor.

–¡ENTENDIDO! –respondieron al unisono.

Me dio la oportunidad de estar a su lado, sin embargo hice que esa oportunidad se desvaneciera tristemente hacia un vacío que jamás tendría su destino final.

Luego de la suerte que nos dedico el Uzumaki mayor, acordamos irnos apenas la luz diga presente en el nuevo día.

No lo supo, pero observé a mi compañero rubio ponerse nervioso.

Justo cuando iba a tomar el rumbo hacia mi hogar, Boruto me tomo la mano.

–¿Qué intentas hacer? –gire mi rostro para observarlo detenidamente.

–Veras Sarada y-yo... buen-no... i-iba a... no aceptes... –¿es Boruto el chico que está totalmente sonrojado?

–Oye, podrías hablar claro por favor. –esto me impacientaba, por eso decidí sujetarlo para que dejará de temblar.

–Sarada y-yo... –el realmente se sentía así, siendo tan escandaloso.

–Quiero que me acompañes a contemplar la luna antes de nuestra partida, dattebasa. –dijo velozmente tapándose el rostro con la manga de su chaqueta.

Lo necesito, en verdad necesito que me vuelvas a realizar aquella propuesta, es imposible si tú no estás conmigo, pero... ¿Y si yo pudiera ir contigo? ¿Los dos veríamos juntos aquella luz infinita?

No sabía que contestar, me encontraba insegura, por una parte no quería negarme a la solicitud de Boruto, después de todo su compañía me garantizaba una grata calidez.

Pero por otro lado, debía centrarme más en la misión que estaba por realizar.

"En las actuales condiciones, se lo que me convendría más, ... no es fácil tener que lidiar con semejante problema que afronta Konoha... Si, tengo razón, debo darle el mayor enfoque posible para obtener una mejor solución"

–Lo lamento Boruto pero... debo preparar de todo para salir victoriosa en esta misión. –conteste algo contrariada de mis palabras.

–¿Y eso que significa? ¿Un s-si o... un n-no? –el no apartaba su dulce mirada de la mía.

–Es un no y tú sabes el porque, tonto. –le dije tiernamente.

No comprendo quién soy en realidad, tenía la esperanza de sentirte junto a mi lado, y sin embargo me negaba a aceptarlo.

[Fin POV Sarada]

Los dos ninjas de Konoha seguían prolongando su tema de conversación.

Sin embargo, sentían una nueva conexión fluir entre ambos.

[POV Boruto]

Trataba de pasar tiempo de caridad junto a mi compañera azabache, pero ella se limitaba a aceptar.

–¿Porque no quieres aceptar?

"acaso me considera alguien tan molesto"

–Que no escuchas lo que te digo. –note que poco a poco se empezaba a enfadar. –Debo ponerle mi máximo empeño a este deber. –dijo más para sí misma que para mí.

Luego de volver a observarnos fijamente durante unos cuantos segundos, ella continuó en la dirección que lo llevaría a su casa.

–¿Y si... algo sale mal? ¿Si algo nos ocurre a alguno de los tres?

Aquella pregunta detuvo su andar, ella me miró de reojo, eso indicaba que ella también tenía sus propias dudas.

–No nos sucederá nada, recuerda que som-os ninjas de una alt-a categoría. –se notaban los nervios en su rostro.

Suspiré, ya no había más que podía hacer. –Esta bien, creo que iré solo a ese lugar preferido, nos vemos Sarada. –hable decaído y sin más abandone el lugar.

[Fin POV Boruto]

El rubio desapareció en una nube de humo, ante los profundos ojos de la pelinegra.

No pudo evitar la culpabilidad que la enrollaba en ese mismo instante, después de todo ella consideraba al Uzumaki "algo más que un amigo".

[POV Sarada]

Nuestro destino ya nos había apartado un lugar, el mundo nos encaminaba en su andar y con tu inexistente presencia me soltaba siempre a llorar.

Luego de mi pequeña charla con Boruto, no podía sacar de mi cabeza la tristeza que emanaba su rostro al ver que no iba a poder acompañarlo.

"Esto enserio me está afectando demasiado, por favor dime qué aún sigues ahí, porque pienso ir ahora mismo"

No le avisé a mi madre que iba de salida, solo me despoje de mis sábanas, me vestí adecuadamente y fui a su encuentro en mí también lugar preferido.

Me alegré mucho porque aún seguías ahí, observando tranquilamente "a los ojos brillantes de tu madre", pero eso solo perduró un par de segundos más.

Nuestra compañera pelimorada había tomado mi lugar en la noche de amargura que te hice pasar.

Mi corazón se encogía más, mucho más al ver como compartías sonrisas con Sumire.

"Vaya, supongo que al final me lo busque por mí misma".

Sin ser vista, desaparecí entre la oscura noche que trataba de envolverme. Así como salí, regrese sin ser notada por mí madre. Ahora entendía las penas que mostrabas por la ausencia de mi padre. De un hombre que necesitabas mucho, al igual que yo a mi tonto amigo pelirubio.

Sin esperar mucho, las lágrimas hicieron presencia en mi pálido rostro, prolongándose hasta un pesado sueño.

[Fin POV Sarada]

Apenas inicio el día, el equipo asignado por Naruto Uzumaki partió hacia el éxito en su misión.

El Nara había sido despedido por sus padres, al igual que Boruto. Sarada solo recibió suerte por parte de Sakura Uchiha.

Anteriormente había compartido un pequeño diálogo con su madre.

*FlashBack*

La ojionix preparaba un bocado para ella y su madre.

–Tranquila Sarada, apuesto a que tu padre también te desearía las mejores de las suertes.

–Sabes, estaría mejor si lo escuchará salir de su propia boca. –la joven sintió que algo olía mal. O era un olor repentino o su bocado se había quemado. Sakura solo se retorcía de tanta risa.

*Fin FlashBack*

Ante las expectativas del Séptimo Hokage, el equipo asignado partió aceleradamente hacia el ansiado encuentro con los demás shinobis.

Por su parte, el Uzumaki había tomado ligera ventaja sobre sus camaradas.

Pero viendo el deplorable estado en que él estaba Sarada, decidió cederle la delantera a su estratégico colega.

–Sarada... –prosiguió el rubio–¿Te encuentras bien?

–Quizás si, quizás no amigo mío. –respondió bastante somnolienta.

–Pues tu aspecto da mucho de que hablar. –Boruto se apego a ella.

–Y eso que intente que no se notará mucho. –trato de alejarse de él.

Sinceramente, tus ojos eran mucho más claros que los de tu padre, tanto así que se asemejaba con el inmenso y azulado cielo.

Boruto decidió tambalear la situación.

–¿Hiciste algo el resto del día? –preguntó el chico centrado en las facciones de la pelinegra.

Con su rostro pensativo, Sarada contestó. –Eso parece, no tenía mucho que hacer.

–¿Eh? Pero si tú me... –mostró sorpresa y enfado ante su confesión.

–Oigan ustedes, no se atrasen mucho, el tiempo premia. –el Nara seguía por delante.

[POV Sarada]

Me sentía orgullosa de mis palabras, pero aquello se esfumó rápidamente al notar la mirada de ira que intentabas no mostrarme.

Y no lo hiciste, no me mostraste nada, tal vez pensabas que tu eras el responsable de la situación.

Boruto se me adelantó para hablar con Shikadai. Eran grandes amigos, tal vez había algo que envidiar de ellos.

Reiteradas veces, el estratega me echaba miradas, pero Boruto mantenía su semblante hacia adelante.

Eso me decía mucho de él, sentía desilusión de su propia amiga.

"Ahora es donde yo requiero de tu presencia, iré hacia ti pero esta vez sin esa molesta pelimorada"

[Fin POV Sarada]

Pasado unas horas, los tres shinobis llegaban al punto estratégico de la zona. Estaban listos para separarse, aunque dos de ellos trataban de impedirlo.

Vieron a Shikadai detenerse en un gran árbol e imitaron su acción.

–De acuerdo, aquí debemos de tomar distintos caminos. –se lanzaron distintas miradas.

–Bien, según las misiones asignadas, es más probable el retorno de Sarada que el del equipo completo. –el Nara se sentía bastante abrumado. Sabían la razón de aquella hipótesis.

Sé que tú objetivo conmigo ya no lo realizarás, pero prometo volverme mí misma protectora y ser alguien importante en nuestra aldea. Lo juro.

–¿Qué? No digas eso, se que ambos... –sus rostros se posaron sobre la suya.

–Espero que así sea, pero por lo pronto debemos marcharnos, buena suerte Uchiha, andando Boruto. –el ninja reanudó su trayecto.

–Si, Sarada te deseo las mejores... –detuvo sus palabras en cuanto vio a su amiga aferrarse a su cuerpo.

–Discúlpame tonto, por favor, no debí tratarte de aquella manera. –se veía muy afligida.

–Tranquila, no pasa nada. Ya lo he superado, dattebasa. –pero la también Haruno sentía que estaba mintiendole.

–No es cierto. Sé que tú rabia trata de dominarte. –el pelirubio se sintió sorprendido.

–... Tienes razón, estoy muy enfadado porque creí que era alguien importante para tu vida. –agachó la mirada muy decepcionado.

–Boruto... –murmuró tratando de no quebrarse ante la mirada dolorida de su compañero.

"Debo actuar, es triste ver su nostalgia reflejarse en su rostro, jamás debí haber rechazado su invitación. Soy una tonta"

El rubio iba a seguir el paso de su compañero cuando Sarada volvió a envolverlo con sus brazos.

–Dobe, quiero que-e me. –se encontraba sollozando.

–Déjame Sarada, debo irme. –trataba de safarze del agarre de la azabache.

–Espera-a, nose como decirlo-o... ¡POR FAVOR! –la angustia se apoderaba de ambos.

–Ya. Shikadai me necesita... –enfocó su mirada en Sarada.

–¡IDIOTA! Yo soy la que te necesita. –hundió su cara en el pecho de Boruto, soltando lágrimas traicioneras. –Teme... Yo también te necesito. –habló el Uzumaki, aferrándose ahora de ella, apegándose sus frentes y rozando poco a poco sus labios.

–Pero la situación se ve alarmante, y debo ayudar a mi amigo sea como sea.

Y es ahí, donde ambos cometimos el fatídico error de no haber juntado en el preciso instante nuestros labios. Decidimos esperar solo para ver que ese mutuo deseo se prolongará a un destino sin un punto final.

–Luego de esto, iremos juntos a admirar la brillantez de la hermosa Luna –las mejillas pálidas de la chica se tiñeron algo rosadas.

–Hasta entonces... ¡Solo espérame! –Boruto desapareció de su vista.

–Lo haré. Estaré al pendiente de tu regreso. –la pelinegra tomó el camino hacia la zona indicada.

Habían transcurrido días desde que pisó el lugar de los sucesos fatídicos. Sarada ocupo todo el tiempo de su misión investigando y buscando pistas sobre los cuerpos inertes de los shinobis. Además de prestar su habilidad curativa en gran mayoría de ninjas afectados de la zona.

El Hokage no se tuvo que preocupar de mucho, pues a parte de haber tenido éxito en su misión, trajo noticias favorables para la aldea.

Le había ido de maravilla pero... ¿Cómo le estaba yendo a sus compañeros? ¿Y a Boruto principalmente?

Hace mucho que el contacto entre ambos era nulo, le asustaba y mucho aquella idea que le planteó alguna vez el Nara.

*FlashBack*

–De acuerdo, aquí debemos de tomar distintos caminos. –se lanzaron distintas miradas.

–Bien, según las misiones asignadas, es más probable el retorno de Sarada que el del equipo completo. –el Nara se sentía bastante abrumado. Sabían la razón de aquella hipótesis.

*Fin FlashBack*

[POV Sarada]

"Deja de pensar estupideces, ellos volverán sanos y contentos, su misión es fácil de cumplir, ¿No?... Y sigues pensando negativamente, lo harán bien, son hijos de los héroes de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, llevan el sacrificio de sus padres en las venas, aunque las cosas se podrían haber puesto un tanto complicadas... Deja de pensar así porfa... "

–Sarada, la cena está lista. –oí gritar a mi madre desde la cocina.

–Ya voy mamá. –le dije dejando mis pensamientos a un lado.

Debía de entablar una conversación con alguien y mi madre era una excelente opción.

–Disfrútalo Sarada, tu plato preferido por el éxito en la misión. –me guiño el ojo.

–Sabes, aún no están completas las expectativas. Mis compañeros aún no han regresado. –no le quitaba la vista de encima a mi comida.

–Ohh... Es cierto, la situación se debe haber puesto más difícil para ellos, ¿Verdad? –habló, mostrando cierta melancolía.

–Así es, solo espero que hayan capturado al maldito. –una pizca de enojo y esperanza volvieron a mi.

–Claro que si, son increíbles ninjas además de poseer la reconocida Voluntad de Fuego. –me avisó con mucho entusiasmo.

–¿Uhmm? –me sentía un tanto desconcertada. –El Dobe mencionó que el Séptimo hablaba mucho de eso a los de nuestra siguiente generación.

Una inmensa alegría no se hizo esperar en Sakura, aunque de cierta forma lo disimuló.

–Me alegro bastante, sin duda Naruto es un gran ejemplo de Hiruzen Sarutobi. – veía a mi madre observar al techo.

–¿Ocurre algo? –pregunte un poco dudosa.

–Solo buenos recuerdos de mi pasado. –contesto con una fugaz sonrisa.

–¿Me contarías unos cuantos? –mostré una súplica en mi rostro.

–Lo haré solamente si te hace sentir mejor. –"Claro que me sentiría mejor".

–De acuerdo –sonreímos dirigiéndonos al pequeño mueble.

El mundo si que da vueltas. Yo reía y tu sufrías amargamente. Se invirtieron los papeles. Ahora yo sufro dolorosamente y se que tú ríes en algún lugar como lo hacías con tus amigos.

–... Y así sellando a Kurama dentro de nuestro actual Hokage. –finalizó la pelirrosa que tenía como tutora.

–Vaya, que increíble. –su relato si que me mantuvo concentrada.

–Y lo fue pero ya es hora de que vayas a la cama. –una carcajada se me salió al oír las palabras de mi mamá.

–Si, si lo que digas, me retiró a mi cuarto. Buenas noches. –ella me devolvió el gesto.

[Fin POV Sarada]

La oscuridad reinaba en la Aldea de la Hoja, haciendo notar la desesperación y la ansiedad en familiares y amistades del dúo que hace días no se sabía nada sobre su estado actual.

Mitsuki e Inojin Yamanaka, grandes amigos de Boruto y Shikadai, respectivamente; la familia Uzumaki, la familia Nara entre otros... eran los más afectados sobre la angustiosa situación.

Aunque Sarada Uchiha se incluía también en la lista.

Luego del diálogo que tuvo con su madre, una idea había surcado sus pensamientos, dejándola muy pensativa y descontenta.

–"Aquellos que rompen las reglas son llamados escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son aún peor que la escoria"... ¿Qué tratas de decirme, papá? –pensaba la Uchiha.

Recordó gratos momentos que vivió con Boruto y en parte también con el Nara. Las veces en la que ambos peleaban por todo. Cuando ella golpeaba su sonriente rostro por molestarla, fastidiarla... en fin muchas razones más. Y por su gran aprecio por el hijo de Temari, quién era conocida de su madre.

¡BOOM! Ella al fin logró ver más allá del grave error de su vida.

Debía acatar las reglas que le dispuso a cargo el Hokage, pero en el proceso no fue de apoyo hacia sus amigos dejándolos a su suerte.

"Ellos sufren a costa de mi... Y yo aún sigo aquí"

No lo pensó mucho. Tomó lo necesario para ir en rescate de sus amigos, voló hacia la oficina de Naruto y sin ser presenciada, tomó el pergamino de la posición a donde fueron enviados.

No fue en busca de compañía, ella sola rescataría a sus camaradas.

Estando fuera de Konoha, revisaba el mapa donde ellos debían estar.

No le prestó atención a nada.

Ni a fervientes enemigos, trampas mortales, nada. Se enfrascó pensando en una solución muy acertable.

Ya faltaba menos y menos para traerlos de vuelta y terminar de una maldita vez la misión.

–Lo logre-e... padre, mi sueño-o... Proteger a K-Konoha. –el rubio soñaba que su mentor lo felicitaba por su máximo logró.

Pero ahí se quedaba... Como un fallido sueño.

–¡BORUTO! –el ojiverde gritó muy fuerte tras notar el terrible estado de su mejor amigo.

–Creí que él te había asesinado. –se sintió feliz al ver a su amigo solamente con leves golpes.

–Demonios, te llevaré a un pueblo cercano... –el ojiazul tomó el brazo del otro.

–Mi chakra, mi vida... Ya estoy-y a-acabado Shikadai. –el Nara aún no se lo podía creer.

–Es un fastidio, pero es necesario, nuestra aldea aún depende de tu presencia. –el seguía insistiendo.

–Aun reservó fuerzas para mi muerte-e. –soltó una bocanada de sangre.

–Por Dios, ¿que te hace pensar eso, idiota?

Boruto apartó su chaqueta de su abdomen. –Esto que estás viendo.

No quería, no lo veía... la causa del deceso de Boruto, ahí estaba marcado... como un enorme agujero en el centro de su estómago.

Y antes de voltear a verlo, buscó con su férrea mirada a su enemigo... Solo para notar su cadáver pegado junto a un árbol, siendo su corazón atravesado por una gruesa espada, la cual le pertenecía a el Uzumaki.

Y aunque trataba de desplomarse, aunque trataba de tensarse, no lo lograba. ¿La razón? Ya había presenciado la sangre de los demás ninjas chorrear sobre su cuerpo.

*FlashBack*

Un sinfín de Shinobis, contando con el rubio y el Nara, iban a paso veloz hacia la batalla que estaba a punto de darse.

Cuando está empezó solo se escuchaba llantos, gritos, choques de espadas, variedades de jutsus, shuriken de un lado a otro y mucho más.

Sangre por todos lados, ninjas cayendo sin vida.

Terminando su labor, Shikadai vio como se desarrollaba un duelo feroz entre su compañero y el mayor enemigo. Iban bastante parejos, mostrando un espectáculo digno de admirar. Pero no era momento de apreciar, esto era la realidad.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Boruto salió disparado hacia un enorme roble.

Pronto el enemigo se posó delante suyo y sintió un tremendo golpe colocado en su cabeza. Y perdiendo de a pocos la conciencia, se desplomó, siendo ignorado por los demás.

*Fin FlashBack*

–Como pude involucrarme en algo en que ni siquiera pude ser útil. –cayo de rodillas golpeando con dureza el agrietado suelo. Lágrimas hacían presencia en su perdida mirada.

La impotencia lo consumía agresivamente, el hecho de perder a su magnífico compañero lo hacía entrar en un oscuro pánico.

Me doy cuenta que tu sonrisa tenía un efecto contagioso en tus amistades cercanas. Mitsuki desapareció sin más, tu padre mantuvo una sonrisa fingida y tu madre y hermana lamentaban todo el tiempo tu trágico destino.

Sabes, me considero una de las más afectadas por tu partida.

Nuevamente se juntó el trío.

Una Sarada agitada, un Shikadai llorando mares de lágrimas y Boruto desangrándose.

[POV Sarada]

–Tu-u... –vi a Shikadai tratando de detener sus lágrimas.

–¿Y Boruto do... –para cuando me volteé... Ahí estaba, mirándome con una cálida sonrisa y una gran herida en su cuerpo.

Vi sangre adornando su cuerpo. Si antes me encontraba angustiada, ahora esto me partía el corazón.

–No Boruto... Tú no... ¡BORUTO! –corrí hacia él sin apartar mi vista de la suya.

Él me miraba con esa sonrisa, aún estando moribundo.

Corría y corría, pero no podía, no llegaba y él desaparecía, ahora era mi turno de llorar.

Boruto alzó su brazo ensangrentado, cerrando su ojo derecho y a punto de hacer lo mismo con el izquierdo.

–Dobe, tranquilo... Estoy contigo, te sanaré, juro que lo haré. –hable afligida colocándome a su costado.

–Teme-e... No puedo...

–Si puedes, eres un Uzumaki, resiste más tiempo, porfavor. –mis lágrimas empapaban su mano, mientras aplicaba ninjutsu médico en su herida.

–Te lo suplico-o... R-resiste más... –ya no sabía qué hacer, el solo verlo así me destrozaba por completo el alma.

–No p-puedo Sara-ada... –una lágrima salió de su ojo intacto.

–¿Qué no puedes, maldito idiota? –golpee levemente su cuerpo.

–N-no puedo d-dejar de amar-arte.

¿Qué dijo? Él acaso... me amaba.

No lo deje de ver, y él tampoco a mi.

Los árboles, las flores, el Nara... Todos ellos eran testigos de la realidad que estaba yo sufriendo.

–Uzumaki... –dije antes de llorar aún más fuerte y retorcerme del dolor interno. Me tiré sobre él y lo abracé con todo mi fuerza.

–U-Uchiha... Cumple-e tu-u objetivo... Y protege a Konoha, dattebasa-a.

Me sonrió. –Tu e-eras mi meta, Sarada Uchiha.

Y estando pegada a tu pecho, sentí tu corazón dejar de latir. Cerrando por completo tus brillantes ojos.

Vive en mi mente el recuerdo de tu trágica muerte, y aunque me cueste aceptarlo tu fascinante personalidad no me permite olvidarlo.

Una sonrisa adorno tu apagado rostro.

–Boruto... No m-me haga-as... esto... Por favor-r. –Shikadai se puso al otro lado de su cuerpo.

Él también se lamentaba. –Oye, amigo... Despierta... hazlo, tú solo estás durmiendo... Tu familia te necesita... Sarada también... –mi llanto no cesaba, y menos por lo dicho de mi compañero.

Trate de evitarlo, pero necesitaba un consuelo. Y Shikadai me lo dio, nos abrazamos, llorando un suceso que de ahora en adelante se convertiría en una triste realidad.

[Fin POV Sarada]

Ya había transcurrido bastante tiempo desde el deceso de Boruto Uzumaki, el héroe que sin hacerse notar, había salvado a la aldea de un peligro inminente.

Había sido un duro golpe para la familia Uzumaki, pero aún así está se mantuvo siempre unida. Los amigos del rubio prometieron sonreir a pesar de la dolencia que esté alguna vez les ocasionó.

Al principio, la Uchiha se había deprimido bastante, pero con el tiempo supo que no valdría la pena lamentarse toda su vida. Además juro mantener una sonrisa a pesar de que está sea notoriamente falsa.

Ahora se encontraba observando el bello paisaje que se formaba cada mañana en la apreciada aldea.

Aunque era presa de la depresión, ansiedad, tristeza y mucho más, tu cálida sonrisa siempre relucía en la mía como un tatuaje, impregnada en mi rostro por el resto de mi vida.

Ya era una costumbre de la Uchiha llorar sin cesar durante un largo lapso de tiempo.

Talvez muchos ya habían pasado la página y se olvidaron del rubio, pero ella prometió cargar consigo siempre el dolor que le ocasionaba la pérdida de éste.

Levantando su rostro, se permitió sonreír felizmente porque sabía que aún le quedaba una opción.

–Boruto, juro que nos volveremos a ver... Y cuando eso suceda, retomaré mi sonrisa con la que siempre he permanecido. –echo un vistazo al cielo, sabiendo que ahora él sonreía cada vez que el sol hacia presencia en un nuevo día.

Pues que más da, ella se conformaba por admirar el inmenso cielo como único recuerdo que mantenía de su amado. Aquel rubio que hasta los confines de su vida amaría y jamás olvidaría.

Un triste One-Shot, aunque su contenido es extenso.

Gracias por leerlo, haré talvez otro.

Una crítica, comentario, lo que sea por favor.


End file.
